Evil Fries
by bubblybrittxo
Summary: Just a little one-shot I thought of at lunch today. Bella and Edward go to Pasquale's for dinner. Read and Review! AH


**Hey!!! This was just an idea that popped in my head when I went to Pisquale's earlier today. My little sister got the kid's menu, and my dad ate one of the fries. It was kinda weird. =) Read on and enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are Stephanie Meyer's. Idea is entirely mine.**

* * *

_Pasquale_'s. Translation: The Best Pizza Place EVER.

I have been going to Pasquale's every Friday night with a group of friends since I could pronounce the name. I absolutely loved it. They had the best pizza, subs, spaghetti, everything! It was _so_ good.

Tonight was our weekly trip to Pasquale's night and I was very disappointed. Every one of my friends had called me earlier and told me that they had different plans. I was kind of upset, but I knew that they needed the night to spend some time with their significant other. Jasper was taking Alice to the beach for a romantic walk on the pier, where I knew he was planning on proposing to her. Emmett was… well him and Rose were just going to hang out on their own tonight. I didn't dig for details with them. They tended to be somewhat…graphic.

So here I was, a 21 year old girl sitting on her couch all alone, waiting for someone to save me from the endless boredom of a No-Pasquale's-Friday.

Right when I thought the night couldn't get any more boring and lonely, I got a knock on the door. I was really confused. Everyone that I knew was out at the moment, and my boyfriend was, unfortunately, working.

I paused before I grabbed the door handle, sincerely regretting Edward's offer to put in a peep hole when I first moved in, and slowly opened the door. When I saw who it was I let out a sigh of relief and jumped up to hug the love of my life.

He chuckled and sweetly kissed my forehead. "Hello, love. Care for some pizza?"

And there you have it. That one sentence that turned my entire evening around.

I squealed and ran inside to grab my jacket and then ran right back out, locking the door and dragging my highly amused boyfriend behind me.

"Come _on!_" I really, really wanted my Friday night pizza.

He just laughed and took off toward the restaurant.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Hmmm," I moaned into my giant slice of pizza, as Edward just looked on affectionately.

"You know, I probably shouldn't be jealous of the fact that you seem to love that piece of pizza more than me," he pouted.

I just laughed and leaned across the table to give him a chaste kiss.

"Of course I love you more than the pizza, I'm just _really_ hungry." I smiled at him and wiped the sauce off of my cheek.

He gave me his breathtaking crooked grin in response and got up to get the rest of our order from the counter.

Edward walked back with a small plate of waffle fries and a kid's meal of chicken fingers. He didn't like to admit it aloud, but he absolutely loved chicken fingers. I thought it was unbelievably cute.

As I ate my pizza, I watched amazed as Edward devoured the pieces of chicken in about 5 bites.

_That can't be healthy,_ I thought. Then I looked at the fries that came with the meal and grimaced.

"I really don't know how you do that. I would feel guilty eating those," I said. The fries were little circles that had holes in them in the shape of a smiley face. Some of them looked evil.

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"Because! They're faces! And some look evil, they could be like, planning right this second to stage a war in your stomach. You're eating people in fry form; that's almost cannibalism!"

He look at me funny for a minute, chuckling. "Yeah, if I were a potato!"

I laughed along with him, and spent the rest of the night joking around; simply enjoying the time with him.

* * *

The next day at work, he called me telling me that I jinxed him and the evil people in his stomach were killing each other and making him sick. I just about died of laughter, while my co-workers looked at me like I was completely insane. I love my Edward.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**xoxo-Britt**


End file.
